U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/699,640, filed Jul. 15, 2005, is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,729 is also incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Vehicles, such as, but not limited to, agricultural windrowers, can utilize control algorithms for translating input signals, for instance, from operator controlled input devices such as a forward-neutral-reverse (FNR) lever, also sometimes referred to as a multi-function-handle (MFH), to systems to be controlled thereby, such as the propulsion driveline.
Typically, windrowers utilize differential steering, wherein the drive wheels of the windrower are driven at different speeds, to effect changes in direction. Also typically, windrowers are driven along long swaths through a field to be harvested, then are turned by a large angle, for instance 180°, into the next swath to be harvested. Windrowers utilize a sidewardly elongate header for severing crops from the field and redepositing the severed crops on the field in a windrow. The width of the header increases complexity of steering movements required for maneuvering the windrower. And, from time to time, the header is removed from the windrower and replaced, either with the same header, or a different header. For replacement, elongate, forwardly extending arms of the windrower are typically maneuvered into position beneath the header for engaging cups thereon when the arms are raised, for installing the header on the windrower. Such maneuvers can require slow speed precise movements of the windrower. Windrowers often include a selectable low speed range which is utilized for such slower speed movements. However, even when in the slow speed range, it has been found that it would be desirable to have a capability for movements of the FNR lever to command even slower movements, to enable better control during steering and header installation.
It is therefore desirable to have a capability to more precisely effect slow speed movements and maneuvers of a windrower, utilizing a FNR lever, for turning, installing a header, and the like.